Ruhewald
Der Ruhewald ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Der Ruhewald kann im Spielverlauf ausschließlich über Aball erreicht werden, da er in einer Küstenklippe endet und nur wenige Bereiche von Ostgand, auf dem es liegt, erkundet werden können. Der Ruhewald ist von derselben herbstlichen Atmosphäre gezeichnet wie der Morganawald, mit dem zusammen er das Dörfchen Aball umschließt. In ihm sind zahlreiche Gräser, Pilze und Pflanzen zu finden. Zudem ist er Heimat von Stachelschweinen, die den Jägern Aballs als Beute dienen, die sie mitunter mindestens bis zur nächstgelegenen Stadt Taliesin verkaufen. Der Ruhewald ist von einem Fluss durchzogen, der über Holzstege überquert werden kann. An der Küstenklippe befindet sich der Schrein der Ruhe, dessen tiefer Schlund tief in die Erde hineinreicht. Der Schrein der Ruhe ist auf einem Erdenpulspunkt errichtet und jener Ort, an dem Innominats Bewusstsein ruht. Geschichte Prolog Die einführende Szene, zehn Jahre vor dem Prolog, spielt im Ruhewald, als gerade eine Scharlachrote Nacht angebrochen ist. Dämonen sind erschienen, die Celica Crowe bis zum Schrein der Ruhe getrieben haben. Arthur, der die beiden Kinder Velvet Crowe und Laphicet Crowe in einem sicheren Unterschlupf im Wald zurückgelassen hat, eilt seiner Frau hinterher und schlägt die Dämonen nieder. Als ein Dämon ihn attackieren will, stößt Celica ihn aus dem Schlag und wird selbst in den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe befördert. Arthur ist außer sich und vernichtet die übrigen Dämonen. Gebrochen trauert er um Celica und ihr ungeborenes Kind, als ein Licht aus dem Schlund stobt. Melchior Mayvin, ein ehemaliger Gefährte Arthurs, gesellt sich zu ihm und erklärt, dass dies die Ruhestätte von Innominat ist. Arthur versteht, dass der Malak, den sie all die Zeit über gesucht haben, sich hier befunden hat. Er wird Zeuge davon, wie Celica und ihr ungeborener Sohn als Malakhim wiedergeboren werden, und schließt einen Pakt mit der Wiedergeburt Celicas, die er Seres tauft. Die Wiedergeburt des Ungeborenen kommt zunächst in Melchiors Obhut, bis dieser den Jungen an Teresa Linares weitergibt, die ihn lediglich "Nummer Zwei" nennt. Der spielbare Prolog findet zehn Jahre später statt. Da Arthur nicht daheim sein kann, jagt Velvet entgegen seiner Sorge alleine Stachelschweine im Ruhewald, da sie Geld für die Medizin von Laphicet benötigen, die beim Händler angekommen sein soll. Die Stachelschweine, die schließlich sie in der Überzahl angreifen, sind jedoch Dämonen, gegen die sie sich nicht effektiv wehren kann. Gerettet wird sie von Arthur, der mithilfe von Seres die Dämonen vernichten kann. Arthur weist Velvet zurecht, dass sie selbst nach einem Sieg noch immer ihre Deckung bewahren muss. Zufrieden betrachtet er die getöteten Stachelschweine, die ausreichen sollten, um Laphicets Medizin zahlen zu können. Er will sie beim Händler vorbeibringen, bevor er schließlich endgültig aufbricht. Er erklärt, dass die Person, mit der er sich treffen soll, spät dran ist und er deshalb am Abend nicht Zuhause sein wird, und er war gekommen, um ihr dies zu berichten, da sie die Medizin dementsprechend selbst abholen muss. Zudem warnt er sie, dass er in der Nähe des Dorfes Dämonen gesehen hat, und hält sie dazu an, vor diesen zu flüchten, wenn sie welchen begegnet. Velvet weigert sich, aber Arthur erklärt ihr deutlich, dass nur diejenigen gegen Dämonen antreten können, die die Gabe des Exorzismus besitzen, und auch ihr dringender Wunsch danach, gegen Dämonen kämpfen zu können, wird dies nicht ändern. Velvet fragt Arthur daraufhin, ob er meint, dass sie auch Exorzistin werden könnte, woraufhin er sie fragt, weshalb sie glaubt, dass Vögel fliegen können. Velvet antwortet, dass sie kein Futter finden würden, wenn sie es nicht könnten. Arthur entgegnet jedoch, dass nur diejenigen Exorzisten werden können, die eine angeborene Gabe dafür besitzen, und dies ist sehr selten. Velvet ist enttäuscht, aber Arthur muss sich verabschieden und verspricht, am morgigen Tag rechtzeitig da zu sein, weil dann Celicas Gedenktag ist. Velvet bittet ihn, schnell zurückzukommen, und verspricht ihm eine Quiche wie Celica sie einst gemacht hatte. Arthur antwortet mit einem Nicken und entfernt sich schließlich. Auch Velvet kehrt nach Aball zurück. Am Tag darauf findet Velvet Laphicet im Ruhewald, nachdem sie ihn vergeblich im Dorf gesucht hatte. Sie tadelt ihn dafür, dass er einfach davongelaufen ist, ohne ihr davon zu erzählen, und Laphicet erklärt, dass er Blumen für Celicas Grab holen und das Meer sehen wollte. Velvet verspricht ihm daher, mit ihm zum Schrein zu gehen, wo die beiden nach einem Gespräch von einem Dämon überrascht werden. Velvet versucht, Laphicet zur Flucht zu verhelfen und attackiert den Dämonen, aber er überwältigt sie und attackiert danach Laphicet, woraufhin Velvet versucht, sich schützend vor ihn zu werfen. Gerettet werden sie von Arthur, ehe Velvet das Bewusstsein verliert. thumb|left|300px|Artorius vollführt das Ritual, um Laphicet für Innominat zu opfern Nach weiteren Szenen in Aball erwacht Velvet nach einem geglaubten Traum mitten in der Nacht unter dem blutroten Mond. Das Dorf ist von Dämonen geflutet und sie sucht nach Laphicet und Arthur, die sie am Schrein der Ruhe findet. Laphicet sagt ihr, dass sie weglaufen soll, doch sie will zu ihnen eilen, wird jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Macht auf den Boden gedrückt. Arthur erklärt, dass hier, an dem zerstörten Heiligtum, einst die Tore zur Unterwelt aufgestoßen wurden und in dieser Nacht endlich die Erlösung kommen soll. Er will Laphicets Leben opfern, um diese Tore zu schließen. Laphicet bleibt vor Arthur stehen und schließt seine Augen, woraufhin er von Artorius schwer verwundet und in den Schlund der Ruine geworfen wird. Velvet kann sich befreien und springt Laphicet hinterher. Sie klammert sich mit der anderen Hand an der Kante fest, doch als sie auf Arthurs Befehl hin Laphicet nicht loslassen möchte, trennt er ihre linke Hand ab und bringt so beide zum Fallen. Während sie in die Tiefe stürzt, sieht sie unter sich ein Maul, das sich öffnet und einen Nebel freigibt, in dem sogleich eine Rune entsteht, aus der Licht gen Himmel emporschießt. Dieses Licht in Form von Drachen verschluckt zunächst Laphicets Körper und umhüllt danach auch Velvet. Als die Lichtsäule den Ausgang des Loches erreicht, wird Velvet wieder aus dem Schlund der Ruine geschleudert und landet bei Arthur. Ihr Arm verfiel der Dämonenpest und mutierte. Die Dämonen, die sie kurz darauf umringen, werden von ihr mit wenigen Schlägen getötet und gefressen. Erst danach erkennt sie, dass sie soeben die Dorfbewohner umgebracht hat. Arthur bezeichnet sich selbst daraufhin als "Artorius Collbrande" und wird von Velvet angegriffen, doch schleudert Seres sie mit einem Angriff zurück. Velvet wird daraufhin nach Titania gebracht, wo sie seither gefangen gehalten wird. Seres nimmt sich den Kamm, den Velvet beim Angriff hat fallen lassen. Hauptgeschichte Auf der Suche nach den Therions werden die Helden auf einen besonders großen Erdenpulspunkt auf Ostgand aufmerksam. Nachdem es ihnen gelingt, aus einer Illusion von Melchior zu entkommen, begeben sich die Helden zum Schrein der Ruhe, wo sie dem Therion Orthrus begegnen. Die Helden bezwingen ihn und Velvet hat längst verstanden, dass er die Fusion von Nikos Hunden Orthie und Russ ist, und sie verspricht ihnen, dass sie sie angreifen dürfen wie sie wollen, sobald sie ihre Rache an Artorius genommen hat. Die Hunde nehmen ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt an und begleiten die Helden mit zur Van Eltia. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde